slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Link Shell
Link Shell, originally Ben Drowned, is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description In 2010, a college student received an odd N64 cartridge marked only with "Majora" in black marker from an old man at a garbage sale. The game seemed to be a normal copy of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and it contained a save file named BEN. BEN was deleted, and a new game was started. But after performing the widely-known 4th day glitches, strange things began to happened... Characters were out of place, the story became darkly twisted, and the ironic line "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" was repeated throughout. Part of the haunted game implied that someone named Ben had drowned, so that the student returned to the old man at the garage sale to ask about "Ben." The old man had vanished, and a neighbor provided the only clue about Ben's fate, saying that a young boy by that name had been in an accident in the neighborhood years before... In Slender Fortress Link Shell is a boss in Boss Pack 7 and Utilizes spontaneous combustion; other than this, behaves similarly to Slenderman/Luigi Doll. The player will hear a sarcastic laughter if a teammate is killed, and the disturbing Song of Healing played backwards is heard when nearby. He has no intro. Link Shell is relentless is often times does not despawn after losing the player and it will continue to chase them even if they are out of sight, just at a very slow speed. This is dangerous in small rooms to force them out into open areas or sandwich them with his duplicate, and can slow down the RED team on tight maps such as scp_087b as a path blocker. The best class to deal with him is the Pyro, as he is immune to afterburn. Another choice is Medic, as Medic can regain lost health if caught on fire. Be careful, though Pyro is still prone to static death or base fire damage. As of Part 2 of the Overhaul Update he has gained a fire ring, this can be used to to spot him. Just remember not to get too close to him. Due to high persistence, quick static buildup, instant kill by touch, fire based-damaged (if too closed) this boss can be difficult if you don't know how to deal with him. cannot be stunned and a duplicate to assist in the body count. As of Slender Fortress 1.6.8 Ben Drowned had it's name changed to Link Shell (but his name was still on the kill message on the top-right) and was converted to a statue boss, he also was given a light effect. Not only that he also got paired with a newly added boss the Skull Kid to make him a much more challenging and fun boss. He and Skull Kid also now have a chat message displayed on kill. Recommendation The Pyro will is one of the best class to take on Link Shell for he can escape the after burns. The Medic is another good choice for that health regeneration. Classes that possess a large pool of health are also great picks. This applies to the Heavy, the Soldier, and the Demoman. Regardless of which class is chosen, do not throw Skull Kid out of the equation for he will accompany him.Category:Bosses Category:Blinking and Eye Contact Category:Groups/Pairs Category:Teleporters